


Finding Life

by PhoenixClover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixClover/pseuds/PhoenixClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the devastating loss of his Godfather, Harry doesn't know what to do anymore. When Ron and Hermione turn against him he believes that there is no way he can win the war for the light side...and does he really want to anyway?<br/>A chance meeting in a corridor changes everything and Harry learns to be the wizard he was always destined to become...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Help You

Harry stared unblinking out of the window as he tried to stop the tears from falling down his face. He couldn’t quite believe that his beloved godfather was dead. He just didn't understand how it had come to this. He felt so guilty that he didn't think he would ever be able to get over this. He was wandering the halls, trying to avoid going back to the Gryffindor tower. He didn't think he could stand to see the looks on the faces of his so-called best friends.  
That was what hurt more. He had only just lost his godfather and now it looked as though he was going to lose Ron and Hermione as well. He knew that he shouldn’t have gone to the Ministry but Sirius had been the last of his family, did they honestly think he was going to sit back and do nothing. He had to at least try to help him, and he didn't force them to follow him.  
Ron had given him a look of loathing when they had returned to Hogwarts before being immediately forced to the hospital wing by an irate looking Madam Pomfrey. Harry, however, had been forced to endure the Headmaster telling him about a stupid prophecy that meant he was clearly never going to get any peace in his life.  
After running many priceless ornaments and whirling gadgets in the Headmaster’s office, Harry had slumped back to the common room, ignoring the pain he was in and hoping that his friends had all recovered.  
When everyone had eventually made it back to the tower, Hermione had immediately set in to lecture him about how dangerous their mission had been and how stupid he was for going in the first place. Ron stood silently behind her, not saying anything, but glaring at Harry as though daring him to fight back at the girl.  
Neither of them enquired about how he was feeling, having lost his family and been possessed by Voldemort in the one night. Neither of them asked why he had been forced to remain in the Headmaster’s office while everyone else was being given treatment. He wasn’t asking for a lot of sympathy, and he knew that they had been hurt too, but surely the lecture could wait even one day?  
Since that night his two friends had been avoiding him more and more, all while spending their time huddled in corners whispering and looking at him suspiciously whenever he was around. It appeared that Ginny was joining in on their tirade and Harry had resigned himself to the fact that their friendship with the three of them was never going to recover to the point it had been at before. He just didn't understand what had changed for them, but he didn't really have enough room in his already overcrowded head to try and figure them out.  
Harry’s only respite in the tower nowadays came from Neville who couldn’t quite believe the way Ron and Hermione were treating their so-called best friend. Neville knew what it was like to lose family, and while he may not have known who Sirius Black was in relation to Harry, he could tell from the boy’s reaction that he clearly meant an awful lot to him. Harry’s grief was almost tangible and Neville was starting to wonder if anything would ever bring him out of this.  
Harry was grateful for Neville, but at the moment, when the castle was quiet and everyone was asleep, he needed to be alone, to think about everything and let himself feel those feelings that he kept locked away during the day. As the silence engulfed him he let the tears flow and his whole body shook with tremors.  


___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy couldn’t sleep. He had lain awake for as long as he could before finally giving in to defeat and heading out for a walk around the halls. He didn't really know where he was headed but he just let his feet move.  
The blond wasn’t really sure what was going to happen now that Voldemort’s return was completely out in the open. He knew that not everything was exactly as it seemed when it came to the Dark Lord, but he had no idea how the truth was ever going to come to light when Dumbledore had the people so entrenched in his beliefs.  
Just as he was rounding a corner Draco heard a sob coming from somewhere up ahead and immediately stopped. He didn't think anyone else would be out and about at this time of night but the sound was unmistakably there. And it was heartbreaking. Whoever it was that was crying in the halls, they knew great sadness in their life.  
Draco gently crept around the corner, not wanting to disturb the sad individual, but needing to know who it was. He gasped gently when he recognised the form of Harry Potter, curled up on the floor and sobbing so hard that Draco thought he would soon have trouble breathing.  
Something within Draco broke when he saw the small boy sitting there and he forgot all about their years of enmity, wanting only to comfort. He gently crossed towards Harry, staying as quiet as possible in order to ensure he didn't scare him. When he was close enough he knelt down and gently laid a hand on the boy’s arm.  
Harry jumped at the touch and looked up, blinking through his tears to focus on Draco’s face.  
“What do you want Malfoy?” he asked in a defeated manner, as though sure that Draco was only there to pour salt into his already gaping wounds.  
“I just didn't like seeing you crying...” Draco said gently as he met Harry’s eyes, letting him see that he meant no harm.  
“You don’t have to worry about me...” Harry said with a sigh. “It’s not like we have ever been friends...”  
“I just don’t think anyone deserves to be as sad as you sounded,” Draco said in a kind voice. “I know that things are hard for you right now, but you should talk to someone.”  
“Why do you even care?” Harry cried out as he suddenly shot up to standing and rounded on the blond. “Why not just run along to your little Slytherin friends and laugh it up that the stupid ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ is falling apart!”  
Draco sighed and took another step towards the smaller boy, wanting to make sure that Harry understood him. “You don’t have to believe that I'm doing this because I care, and you don’t have to accept my sympathy...I just didn't think you should be alone when you were so upset...”  
Harry stopped then and really looked at the blonde boy in front of him. “You really aren’t going to embarrass me?”  
“No,” Draco answered sincerely.  
Harry let out a small breath and once more relaxed his stance, resting back against the wall and looking up at Draco.  
“Are you ok?” Draco asked gently, not knowing what else to say to the boy but knowing that he wanted to comfort him.  
“I've had better days,” Harry replied glibly.  
“I'm really sorry that you lost your godfather,” Draco said quietly. “I don’t really know what it’s like to lose family but I can imagine that he meant a lot to you. I know what I would feel if I lost my own godfather...”  
Harry dropped down to the floor, leaning against the wall. “He was the closest thing to a father I think I will ever know,” he began. “A lot of people thought he was too immature, or dysfunctional because of Azkaban, but I knew that he loved me, and not because of anything I'm supposed to have done you know?”  
“He just loved you,” Draco said as he sat beside him, “I can understand that.”  
“And I repaid that love by getting him killed,” Harry said bitterly.  
Draco didn't reply for a moment, just thinking about how to answer. “I didn't know Sirius, only what mother told me about him, but I do know that parents will do anything for their kids. He wouldn't have had to think at all before going after you, he would have done anything for you I'm sure. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you sitting around here fretting that he would hate you for getting him killed.”  
Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before letting out a small laugh, “He would probably tell me to get up and play a good old prank on someone to make myself feel better.”  
“There you go then,” Draco smiled.  
For a moment the odd pair sat in silence, breathing in the silence of the old castle at the late hour.  
“So why couldn’t you talk about this with your friends?” Draco asked curiously.  
“Not really sure that they are my friends anymore...” Harry mumbled. “They don’t really seem to care about me, only the fact that I got them hurt. I couldn’t really feel guiltier if I tried, and I have apologised to them, but I think we are through...”  
“Well,” Draco began cautiously, not sure whether he was about to be rejected again, “I know that we haven’t really got along very well before this, and I know that you are probably wondering whether or not you can trust me, but I would love it if we could be friends.”  
Harry looked at the blond for a moment and the elder braced himself for another rejection, just like the one that had come on the train way back in first year.  
“I think I would like that Draco,” Harry said shyly as he held his hand out for the blond to shake. Draco grinned widely as he took the hand.  
“Well, then,” he said with a grin, “that’s settled. And if Weasley and Granger can’t see what they’re missing then they are bigger fools than I ever thought they were in the first place!”  
Harry gave a slight smile at the passion in the taller boy’s voice.  
“Now,” Draco carried on in a caring tone as he stood and held out a hand to help Harry up, “how about we both head off to sleep and I will see you in the morning ok?”  
Harry nodded and accepted the hand that was offered to help him up after Draco had stood. Impulsively he leaned in and hugged the taller boy.  
“Thank you for tonight,” he whispered as he relaxed against the blond for a moment before hurrying off back to the Gryffindor tower, his cheeks ablaze and not quite sure why he had hugged the boy.  
Draco stood rooted to the spot for a moment, relishing in the feeling of having the smaller boy against him, before turning and heading back to his own bed, suddenly feeling just a little more optimistic.


	2. A Slight Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco's tentative friendship begins to grow and Harry's plans for the summer are changed...

Harry lay in bed the next morning quietly contemplating what had happened the night before and hoping that it hadn’t been a dream cooked up by his over-tired brain. After meeting Draco in the corridor he had managed to have the best sleep he could remember since the night Sirius had died. He didn't really know how Draco had managed to relax him as much as he had but he was looking forward to seeing how this friendship would develop.   
Sighing to himself he decided he better get up and head for the bathroom before he missed breakfast altogether. He wasn’t really looking forward to yet another day of being stared at and talked about as though everyone knew every detail of his life. However, he also knew that he would be heading back to Privet Drive the next day and he could never be sure how long he would be forced to go without food so he needed to stock up.  
Pulling back his bed curtains Harry smiled at Neville who was just coming out of the bathroom, looking as though he was still fast asleep and not acknowledging Harry as he tried to manoeuvre his way back to his bed without walking into anything. Harry let out a small laugh before making his own way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.   
By the time he was through and dressed, Neville was much more awake.   
“Morning Harry,” Neville smiled. “You seem a little better today?”  
“Hey Neville,” Harry answered with a smile. “I do feel a little better...I had a good sleep last night.”  
“Good,” Neville answered him. “Are you ready to head down to breakfast then?”  
Harry thought for a moment on what was going to happen the next time he saw Draco, when they weren’t alone but were instead surrounded by the whole school. Would Draco go back to treating him badly and acting as though they were still enemies, or would he let their friendship become public? Harry wasn’t really sure what he wanted to happen, but he did know that there was a part of him that couldn’t wait to get down to the Great Hall and see the blonde.  
With a smile he turned back to his friend, “Sure Nev, let’s go.”  
Just as the boys were heading out of the door, the curtains were pulled back on Ron’s bed and the red-head grumpily moved to get up. Harry tried to ignore the pang in his chest when Ron glared at him as he stumbled around looking for the things he would need to get ready.   
“I’d watch yourself Neville,” Ron sneered, “heading down to breakfast with him is more than likely enough to get you killed nowadays.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous Ron,” Neville answered as Harry shrank back in on himself. “You're the idiot for acting the way you are. And honestly, the way you have acted all these years you don’t deserve a friend like Harry.”  
“Whatever,” Ron grumbled as he stomped into the bathroom.   
“You didn't have to do that,” Harry mumbled as Neville turned back to him.   
“Harry, the way Ron is treating you, the way he has pretty much always been around you, is not the way a best friend is supposed to be. You deserve better and you have done nothing wrong ok?”  
Harry looked like he didn't really believe what the other boy was saying but he smiled slightly and the pair carried on towards the Great Hall.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco awoke very early the next morning and practically raced through his morning routine in the hopes of getting to breakfast early.   
“What the hell has you so excited?” Blaise grouched as he got himself ready for the day.   
“I just want to get to breakfast ok?” Draco said impatiently as he tapped his foot and huffed as Blaise took an obscenely long time to do up the buttons on his shirt.   
“Honestly Draco what is waiting at breakfast? I don’t understand why you are so keen to get down to the Great Hall.”  
“I'm just really hungry,” Draco said as he blushed lightly.   
“Sure whatever,” Blaise answered as he slapped his best mate on the back. “Let’s just go ok?”  
Draco didn't answer the boy but he did give a little smile and rush out of the dormitory and towards the stairs to the Great Hall. He actually couldn’t wait to see Harry again. Now that he finally had the boy’s friendship he was going to do everything he could not to ruin his chance. He had been an idiot back in first year and he wanted nothing more but to prove to Harry that he was a worthy confidante.   
He knew that it might be difficult at first for the two of them to be friends but he was more than prepared to do anything he could to make sure that Harry was happy from now on. He couldn’t believe the way that his supposed best friends were acting. He knew that everyone thought Slytherins were sneaky but at least Draco knew that Blaise would always have his back, no matter what it was that he was going through, especially if he had just lost a family member. He marvelled at the fact that Granger and Weasley appeared to either not notice that Harry was so upset or just truly didn't care about him at all.   
Whatever their reason was, Draco was going to make sure that the younger boy never got hurt by them again. If Harry ever made up with the two Draco would be there to make sure that they knew the consequences. He felt as though there bonding moment in the corridor meant more than just the start of a friendship, he wanted to protect and care for Harry the way he deserved to be looked after.   
He looked straight towards the Gryffindor table when he and Blaise entered the hall but Harry wasn’t down yet. Letting out a small sigh he meandered at a more reasonable pace towards the Slytherin table. Blaise merely shook his head and followed after his friend, he was more than used to his friend’s dramatics by now. All he could do was laugh as Draco jumped every time the doors to the hall opened.   
Ten minutes after they had first arrived at breakfast Draco’s face finally broke out into a wide grin. Blaise glanced towards the doors and struggled to hold in his own smile when he saw who it was that had his friend’s attention.   
“Either you have suddenly grown a strange attachment to Longbottom or you finally made a move on Potter,” Blaise smirked.   
“I didn't make a move on him,” Draco scowled. “We just talked and we’re friends now.”  
“Sure,” Blaise answered, “I smile like that when all my friends enter a room.”  
“Oh just shut up you idiot,” Draco said as he slapped him over the head before turning back to Harry who was looking over at him with a shy smile.   
Draco smiled back, frowning to himself a little when he saw that Harry still looked down this morning. He was sitting at the table, staring into space and playing with the slice of toast that Neville had placed on his plate and was gently coaxing him to eat.   
“Do you think I should go over there?” Draco asked Blaise as he set his own breakfast aside.   
“Why?” Blaise asked with a confused look.  
“Well he looks really unhappy this morning and I just want to make sure he’s ok...maybe get him to come and sit with us in potions this morning you know?”  
“Whatever you say Drake,” Blaise smirked. “Just go over and tell him you love him already.”  
Draco blushed and coughed a little before sending Blaise a dirty look and getting up to cross the hall.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Come on Harry, you need to eat something,” Neville urged as he placed a piece of toast on the other boy’s plate and spreading a little strawberry jam over it.   
“I just don’t feel like it Nev,” Harry mumbled as he began prodding at the crust, pushing the toast as far away from himself as he could manage while still keeping it on the plate.   
“Harry honestly, Ron is not worth worrying about. He is a complete idiot and I'm more than happy being on your side,” Neville said exasperatedly.  
Harry didn't answer but he did pick up his toast and take a small bite. He chewed methodically on the crust as his eyes once again drifted to the Slytherin side of the hall and the blonde that appeared to be taking up all of his attention. He felt a slight sense of disappointment when he didn't see Draco still sitting at the table he gave a slight frown for a moment before he caught Draco walking across the hall and heading directly for him.   
“Nev, do you trust me?” Harry asked, turning towards his friend with a worried frown.  
“Course I do Harry, you know I would follow you wherever. But what is this about?” Neville asked in confusion.  
“I just think I have a new friend is all and I don’t want you to overreact,” Harry admitted as he turned his attention back to the blonde who was quickly approaching them.   
Neville watched his friend’s gaze and smiled slightly as he noticed who it was approaching them. He wasn’t as stupid as most people thought he was and he hadn’t been blind to the interactions between Harry and Draco through the years. He was pretty sure that if anyone could pull Harry through this then it would be Draco Malfoy. And if that was what it was going to take then Neville would do everything he could to support his friend through this. And to be honest the reaction at the Gryffindor table was bound to be hilarious.   
“Morning Harry,” Draco smiled as he finally reached the Gryffindor table and stood behind the brunette boy.  
“Hi,” Harry smiled back shyly as he turned in his seat and looked up into Draco’s eyes.   
“Did you manage to get some sleep last night?” the blonde asked kindly.   
“Yea, I slept really well actually,” Harry admitted with a small blush.   
“You ready to head to potions?” Draco questioned as he saw Blaise standing from his place at the Slytherin table and grabbing his bag ready to head to classes.   
Harry turned back around and took one final bite of toast before standing, grabbing his bag and turning curious eyes to Neville.  
“Yes I'm done Harry,” Neville said with a smile as he too left the table.  
Harry turned back expectantly to the blonde and gave him a beautiful smile, “Yes, I'm ready to head to potions”  
“Well good,” Draco smiled back, “I guess I can walk you then?”  
“Sure,” Harry answered, stepping up to walk beside the blonde with Neville on his other side.   
“Good morning Longbottom,” Draco said politely, nodding his head to the other boy.  
“Malfoy,” Neville greeted back.   
The trio made polite conversation as they headed slowly to the dungeons. Draco and Neville were trying to be polite to each other for the sake of the boy between them and their attempts made Harry ridiculously happy. He didn't have very many friends left and he wanted to make sure that the important people left in his life could get on. He was sure that in time Draco and Neville could become real friends.   
Just as they were turning the corner in front of Professor Snape’s door however, Harry’s good mood began to plummet. Ron and Hermione were already standing in front of the doors and the looks they sent towards Harry when they saw him next to the blonde Slytherin made the boy positive that they would never get their friendship back.  
“Well would you look at that,” Ron sneered when the trio walked up. “It would appear like the little Golden Boy has replaced us with an idiot and a snake.”   
“No wonder the people around him seem to die,” Hermione added in a cruel voice. “It’ll happen to you if you associate with stupid Death Eaters.”   
Harry’s lower lip began to tremble and he couldn’t stop the tears that leaked silently out of his eyes at the words of his former best friends, the two people he had always considered family. He knew that the pair seemingly disliked him now but he couldn’t quite believe the vitriol they were spewing right now.   
“God you pair are actual idiots aren’t you?” a voice spoke up from behind them.   
Harry turned and smiled slightly at Blaise who smiled back at him and then returned his attention to Ron and Hermione.   
“I mean really, I ask this because I'm beginning to wonder exactly how you get the good grades you do Granger?” Blaise continued, looking down his nose at the pair. “I'm not really surprised about you Weasley, because let’s face it you’ve never had much sense. But I really did expect more from a so-called know-it-all. If you know everything then how come you seem blind to the fact that you are the ones in the wrong here.”  
“How are we in the wrong?” Hermione asked incredulously. “Sirius got close to Harry and now he’s dead. I mean if a fully grown adult isn’t safe then clearly we are going to be next. I am not going to die while Harry sits around doing absolutely nothing to end this mess.”  
“Exactly,” Ron added, “I mean he has already made my family targets, my dad almost died. If you ask me we should have distanced ourselves from him as soon as we knew who he was. There is obviously something wrong with him if You-Know-Who went after him in the first place.”  
No one had time to answer that before they heard a gasp from the small boy between Neville and Draco and he shook off their arms before running away from them all as fast as he could. Draco spared a moment to send the darkest look he could muster at the pair before dropping his bag and hurrying off after his new friend.   
“If you are quite finished Mr Weasley,” the smooth voice of Professor Snape spoke up from behind them, “it would be in your best interests to get into my class and begin brewing the potion on the board.”  
The class blanched and immediately hurried through the door, pulling out equipment and ingredients as they went. The professor turned to Blaise and raised an eyebrow in silent question when they were the only two remaining in the hall.   
“It seems Draco finally managed to get the friendship he always wanted last night,” Blaise answered immediately.   
“I see,” Snape answered in quiet contemplation. “Well get in then.”   
Blaise immediately turned into the classroom. “Oh and Mr Zabini,” Snape added just before they entered, “I think it would be best if you partnered Longbottom today. If we are to find ourselves in the company of Gryffindors it would be best if they at least didn’t attempt to blow us up at every turn.”  
Blaise smirked a little before entering the class and taking up his place beside Neville, smiling at the confused boy and setting about helping to make the potion. Severus spared a quick glance in the direction Draco and Potter had run off in before entering his classroom and slamming the door. He was quite looking forward to handing out a few last minute punishments in this final class.  
“Harry! Harry please wait!” Draco called out as he pursued the boy through the halls of Hogwarts. It was taking all of his energy to keep up but he knew he needed to catch the boy and try and undo some of the damage Granger and the Weasel had just caused. “Come on Harry, it’s just me, I just want to talk to you!”  
Just as he was about to give up Harry came to an abrupt halt and seemed to crumble where he stood. Draco was immediately behind him, pulling him into his arms and sliding down the wall so that the boy ended up practically in his lap. As soon as Harry realised they were still and he was in Draco’s arms the dam burst and the tears poured down his face.   
Draco just sat there, expensive robes gathering dust as he rocked the boy back and forth on the floor, cooing nonsense in his ear.   
“We really need to stop meeting like this,” Harry sniffled quietly once he had calmed down a little, pulling back to look into the face of the boy he was growing ever more attached to since last night.   
“You ok now?” Draco asked quietly.   
“It’s not the truth right?” Harry spoke up as he buried his head back into Draco’s shoulder and sighed quietly.  
“Of course it’s not the truth,” Draco reassured the boy. “The two of them are just jealous assholes and they don’t know what a good person you are.”   
“But Siri died and Mr Weasley got really hurt and maybe it is all my fault...I mean there must have been a reason for Voldemort to come after me...”  
“Harry trust me about this, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you.” Draco reassured. “You have had the worst luck in your life and you have been around some of the worst circumstances ever but that does not mean that there is something wrong with you. It just means that you have been stupidly unlucky so far in your life.”  
“Yea that's me, the boy-who-lived-to-lead-the-worst-life-ever!” Harry huffed.   
“Well look at it this way,” Draco said as he pushed Harry back slightly to look into the boy’s eyes. “Term is over in a matter of hours and then you can go home and relax for the summer, write me some letters and then next year we will work on getting you some good luck yeah?”  
“I doubt it will be a relaxing summer,” Harry mumbled.  
“What will you be doing then?” Draco asked curiously.   
Harry stared for a moment, weighing up his options. He had never told anyone about how he was treated at the Dursleys, not the whole truth anyway. He was sure that Sirius had guessed most of it, and he knew that the Weasley twins suspected a lot after breaking him out of his barred room. But no one knew the whole truth of what went on behind the closed doors of Number 4 Privet Drive.   
He knew that he had no real reason to trust Draco, before last night they had been nothing but enemies. However, staring deep into grey eyes he couldn’t help but want to tell him everything. And so he did. He quietly opened up about the cupboard under the stairs, the cooking, the name calling, the “Harry Hunting” games...everything that had happened to him since being abandoned on a doorstep so many years ago.   
And Draco listened quietly. He didn't judge, he didn't interrupt. He did nothing but silently support the boy in his arms as he cried out the details of a childhood no one would have ever imagined belonging to the saviour of the Wizarding World.   
Harry sighed as he finished his tale, drawing back as though he expected Draco to leave him now. Leave him sitting on the floor alone and immediately spread the story around so that everyone knew exactly how pathetic he really was.  
“Well this will change my plans just a little,” Draco said contemplatively.   
Harry stared in confusion at the boy for a moment before gathering all of his Gryffindor courage and spoke, “You going to run off and tell everyone now then? You found me at my weakest and now you can rub salt into my ever growing wounds?”  
“No Harry!” Draco said quickly. “I would never do that! My plans are changing because I am going to need more than just a few letters from you. I am going to need much more than letters actually. In fact, I think that the only thing that will be enough is if you come home with me.”  
Harry stared up in shock, jumping to his feet as though unable to sit still any longer.   
“What do you mean go home with you?”  
“Well I thought it was pretty self-explanatory,” Draco said with a smile as he too got to his feet. “There is no way I am going to let you ever go back to those sorry excuses for muggles and I can’t imagine you want to spend your summer with the Weasleys so I guess you will just have to spend the summer with your new friend eh?”  
“But Dumbledore says the wards...” Harry began but Draco quickly shut him off.  
“Dumbledore will just have to get over his stupidity because you are coming home with me,” Draco smirked. “And honestly, there is no way that there could be as many wards around that muggle hovel as there are around the Manor, Malfoys have been adding their own protections for generations.”  
“I want to believe you but what about your father...I mean at the Ministry...”  
Draco sighed, knowing that there was going to be a lot of things to talk over. “Listen Harry you need to trust me when I tell you that everything is not what it seems. I will tell you everything but I can’t do it here, we need to make sure that we are totally alone.”  
Harry contemplated the blonde for a moment before slowly nodding. “I don’t know why I seem to trust you so much but I do. So I will listen to you as long as you promise to tell me as soon as you can ok?”   
“Of course, now come on, we have just enough time to get to the owlery before our next class so that I can inform mother of the change of plans.”  
“How are we going to persuade Dumbledore though...he is very persistent about me returning to the Dursleys every year?”  
“Just you leave him to mother ok?” Draco asked with a smirk. “No one refuses that woman anything when she gets into one of her moods. You just focus on how you want to spend your first proper summer since you were a baby ok?”  
Harry gave a beautiful smile and then nodded slightly before reaching for Draco’s hand pulling him towards the owlery. Draco looked down at the joined hands and then gave his own smile behind the boys back before hurrying back to his side, mentally planning the letter to inform his mother of the extra guest.


End file.
